1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns a needle set comprising five knitting needles of the same size and length for knitting tubular knitted items like socks or arms of pullovers. The present invention also concerns a corresponding knitting needle, and the production of such knitting needles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often needle sets or knitting needle sets are particular knitting needle arrangements. They are generally known and are used in particular when for example socks are to be knitted without a seam in the leg region. The quality of the knitted item to be produced in that way also depends on the quality but also the nature of the knitting needles used. Particular attention can be directed here to the needle points.
Particularly pointed needle points are readily used for knitting particularly rapidly with fine wool and complicated patterns. In that case, the pointed needle points can engage particularly well and particularly quickly under the stitches and draw the knitting wool through the stitch in order to form the next stitch.
If knitting is not to be effected particularly quickly or if coarser patterns or thick wool is to be used, it can be more pleasing to use a knitting needle point which is less pointed. Naturally much also depends on the feel and the habits of the person doing the knitting. If however as a result the blunter point also becomes shorter, a new and therefore freshly knitted stitch passes more quickly on to the cylindrical shank portion of the knitting needle. That can make the knitting process more pleasant if fewer or no stitch at all is on the point region of the needle in the knitting process and can possibly also improve the quality of the knitted item, more specifically in particular the uniformity of the knitted item. The knitting wool used can also play an important part. Depending on the respective material and thickness and also the color or other nature of the wool the wool can slide or stick on the knitting needle. That can also have influence on the appropriate form of the point of the knitting needle or other properties of the knitting needle.
Accordingly it would be desirable to use a suitable knitting needle for each situation, that is to say each knitting person, the wool used, the desired knitting speed and other influencing factors.
Therefore a needle set comprising five identical knitting needles immediately encounters the problem that five different knitting needles are identically required for each change. That is a disadvantage not only in terms of providing a correspondingly large number of knitting needles but it can also be a nuisance in particular when travelling because a correspondingly large number of needle sets have to be transported and also kept away from each other.